Taken
by MsLane
Summary: Ashley spends the night, and leads to Spencer figuring things out. Bare with me now...it's my very first Spashley fic, so please go easy on me *hopeful smile*


Spencer's P

**BTitle/B Taken**

**BAuthor/B xfilesfreak**

**BRating/B PG-13 ( I guess)**

**BDisclaimer/B I own nothing...Well my computer and my converse, and my ideas. But not any of the characters or South of Nowhere or anything else. Course I kinda wish I did :P **

**BDiscription/B Ashley spends the night, and leads to Spencer figuring things out.**

**BTaken/B**

**BISpencer's P.O.V/I/B**

**Spencer's P.O.V**

**I woke up to the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my entire life.**

**There, not five inches from me, was the love of my life. Her soft curls are partially obstructing a clear view of her face. So I carefully tuck it behind her ear and I'm awarded with a vision of pure beauty, heaven. Her face is free of worry. She looks so peaceful and angelic. I laugh inside at the thought, and I'm happy that I'm probably the only one who actually gets to see her like this, so calm and at complete peace, like she doesn't actually have a war waging with half the world.**

**But she's no fighting on her own anymore. **

**As I lay here next to her, I realize that I ****am**** ready. I love ****her**** and I'm not letting her go on fighting by herself, this is ****our**** fight now. And as long as I have her we'll keep on fighting.**

**I'm watching her with, what I'm sure is an idiotic grin plastered on my face, which only grows as I see that she's waking up.**

**Her nose scrunches up and I can't help but think how much I love her nose and just how cute she looks.**

**Her eyes open and I'm greeted with my favorite brown eyes. They're so full of love and tenderness, and not many people see that, and they're just the perfect shade of fine chocolate.**

**She smiles at me. Which brings me to her mouth, or more importantly her lips, her kissable, soft, lips. I can't keep the smile from my face.**

**She moves a hand from around my waist and reaches for my hand that's around her waist and kisses it.**

"**Good morning Spence."**

**I smile basking in the feeling of her lips and return the gesture, kissing her hand.**

"**Good morning Ash."**

**Ashley's P.O.V**

**I'm not really asleep, but I'm not completely awake either. I smile slightly as I feel her arms around me. God I love the feeling of having her in my arms. Who am I kidding, I love anything and everything to do with Spencer Carlin. I'm awake enough to know that she's really awake, then I feel her hand on my face pushing back my hair. **

**I find myself waking up fully now. And I find myself smiling at the thought of seeing Spencer and then I realize that I'm probably doing the "irresistibly cute nose thing" that she loves so much, and when I open my eyes I'm greeted with a sight I want to wake up to every freaking day for the rest of my life. **

**Her eyes are shining, I love her eyes. They're ****the**** most captivating blue eyes I've ever see. And it helps that they're full of love and joy and something decidedly Spencer. She smiles and I get to look at her lips…again! I love her lips, they're so inviting and are ****so**** soft and taste so sweet.**

"**Good morning Spence." I let out after I've taken her hand and kissed it. Soft, just like the rest of her. Le Sigh!**

**She smiles, "Good morning Ash." She kisses my hand too and I relish in at the feeling of her lips on my skin.**

**I'm taken.**

"**Ashley?" Spencer lets out.**

"**Mm" comes the reply.**

**Spencer looks right at Ashley into the eyes she loves so much, "I'm ready. I'm telling my family."**

**Ashley looked at her for a second than smiled and launched herself at the blonde pulling her into a hug. Pulling away slightly, "Are you sure Spence? I mean it's okay if you're not, this is about you not me."**

**Spencer smiled and stopped her from continuing, "I know Ash, and I'm ready, I want them to know because I…I love you Ash, I mean head over heals, will go to the ends of the earth and back for you, in love with you. And I want the entire universe to know that Spencer Carlin loves Ashley Davies with all her heart."**

**Ashley's eyes started to water slightly and she smiled, "Spence, you have no idea what you saying this means to me. What it does to me inside. I'm so in love with you. But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to have to go through what I do almost everyday."**

**Spencer took her hands in her own and kissed them both, "I'd go to hell and back for you Ash. I'll go through it all with you. Everyday if I have to as long as I've got you and only you. I'll go through it all."**

**Ashley smiles slightly, "Hell is as bad as it gets sometimes Spencer. Are you really willing to even with half the world telling you that it's wrong? And I'm not easy to be with."**

**Spencer nodded, "I'm willing to be with you even if the entire planet were telling me it's wrong. I love you ****so**** much Ashley. And you not easy? You're a breeze Ashley Davies."**

**Her attempt to lighten the mood worked, Ashley laughed and her nose crinkled up. Spencer seeing this tilted her head and bit her lip.**

**Ashley stopped laughing and looked at Spencer and what she saw almost made her take Spencer then and there.**

**Spencer was looking at Ashley with such intensity and want, her eyes were darkened with desire.**

"**You have no idea how hot you look Spence like that." **

"**You have no idea how sexy you are when your nose crinkles up like that, and on top of that you laugh, God Ashley."**

**Spencer pulled her into a hug, "I love you Ashley, but if we continue sitting here I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."**

**Ashley chuckled, "Yeah I know. And it might not be a good idea to start anything we can't finish, what with us being at your place."**

**Spencer nodded then quickly looked at the clock which read 6:02 am.**

**Ashley giggled, "You could've gotten whip-lash Spence! I know that's not funny, but seeing you twist and jump, well that sure was!"**

**Spencer twisted slowly around to face Ashley with an eyebrow raised and what Ashley later on would call a 'sexy mischievous grin' on her face, "Oh yeah?" She started getting closer to Ashley as she continued, "You wanna know what's really funny?" she stopped when she was right in Ashley's face.**

**Ashley shook her head 'no'. Spencer smiled sexily and drew her hand from Ashley's jaw line down to her stomach. Ashley shivered at the touch, Spencer's smile grew. Her hands continued towards her waist.**

"**Spence," whispered Ashley, "you're driving me crazy."**

"**Well I better help you out," whispered Spencer into her ear. Her hand then started towards her ticklish spot and started tickling her.**

"**Oh God! Spencer Carlin! No…No…Pl…Please! Stop…I can't!...Stop…Spencer! Please!" Ashley was laughing really hard and trying to get Spencer to stop.**

**Spencer however was enjoying it very much, as she was straddling Ashley. She stopped after a while, "Pay backs a bitch Ash." She whispered into her ear.**

**Ashley was catching her breath with a smile still on her face, "Well I got to have you straddle me, so…"**

**Spencer pretended to be offended and playfully slapped her shoulder, "Ashley Davies!"**

**She smiled and said, "Yup that's my name don't wear it out."**

**Spencer laughed, "You're such a child! You've gotta grow up."**

**Ashley smirked, "Growing old is mandatory but growing up is optional! Besides you love me."**

**Spencer's smile softened, "Yes, I do. I love you very much."**

**Ashley smiled, "I know you do. I love you too."**

**Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. **

**Spencer sighed, "My mom'll be here in a few minutes."**

**Ashley nodded, "I'll get going then. I'll see…" She didn't finish because Spencer put a hand on her mouth, "Ashley, I'm telling my parents and I might as well get it done now. Besides this way she'll see I'm serious."**

**Ashley chuckled, "She's in for a surprise when she opens the door and expects to see her innocent daughter fast asleep and instead she sees me with her spankin' hot daughter in bed together."**

**Spencer blushed slightly, "Spankin' hot huh? And we're not going to be in bed Ash. I want to tell her not give her a show."**

**Ashley laughed, "Alright, alright…might as well get dressed then, take a shower at home."**

**Spencer laughed, "We'll take a shower. There's no time for me either."**

**They dressed in relative silence but had silly grins on their faces.**

**When they finished dressing they walked towards each other and met in the middle of the room and hugged. "I love you." **

"**I love ****you**** so much."**

"**Spencer Carlin!" Spencer's mom's voice carried through out the entire house hold.**

**Spencer didn't jump away from Ashley like she normally would have, instead she slowly pulled back form her embrace, but kept her arm around Ashley's waist.**

**Ashley squeezed Spencer's waist supportively, then smiled at her mom, "Hi Mrs. C"**

**Spencer grinned at Ashley, "Morning mom. I've got something to tell you…"**

**The End**

Bare with me now...it's my very first Spashley fic, so please go easy on me hopeful smile


End file.
